Sorry
by Knitted-Beanies
Summary: Sorry. A word which means so much more than to forgive. For Nate Grey, it's the only thing he needs to say to Layla. But the hard part is, she doesn't want him in her life anymore. Not after he left her alone and in the rain.
1. Hello Beautiful

**Sorry**

--

Filled with sorrow,

Filled with pain,  
Knowing that I am to blame  
for leaving your heart out in the rain.  
And I know you're going to walk away  
and leave me with a price to pay,  
Before you go I wanted to say.

**I'm sorry.  
**

"No, you don't need to say anything."  
"Please , I'm so-"  
"The last time you said you were sorry, It meant something. Now, it's just a word."  
"Goodbye Nate"  
I turned my back to him and felt a lone tear slide down my cheek.

--

**Layla:**

_Every night, Every day, Every moment. He's on my mind._

The hurtful words of goodbye still left an everlasting dent in my heart. I knew he loved me, I knew I was the most important person in his life. But somehow, he just had to leave me standing in the rain. He just...

Left me. Betrayed me.

I never knew it was that easy to forget someone. Well, for him it seemed just that easy. Me on the other hand, I can't forget him. I've tried for so long, I think in my head, he's just a person, I have so many things that are more important to me. But even in my head, I knew I was lying. He's not just a person, he's the most amazing, loving, perfect person I could ever imagine. He's the most sensitive, caring, beautiful person I will ever meet. He's the sweetest, talented person I've ever met. He's the person I fell in love with. But I was sick of the word sorry. I knew he had over used it and it meant nothing to me anymore. A real sorry would have a true meaning, but that last one didn't.

--

**Nate:**

We started out friends, then best friends, then, soul mates. The way her hair cascaded down her sides, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she looked at me. I never forgot the night she said goodbye, after being such a fool, I broke her heart and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't hold her in my arms anymore, I couldn't kiss her tears away, I couldn't be there for her. Because I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I tried to ring her, but she ignored me. I tried to see her, she disappeared. I tried everything. But now, I give up. She didn't want anything to do with me.I just wish I could turn back time, before I broke her heart, before everything went wrong. I've always thought if us breaking up was fate, then I'd move on and have a better life, but the only fate that's ever passed me was meeting her. When she turned around, everything stopped. Time was slow, everything else in the room didn't matter. Just her beautiful eyes, gazing upon mine, melded in perfect harmony.

_**2 years ago...**_

**Layla:**

I clumsily grabbed the microphone as my thumb traced against the four engraved letters. _"Nate"  
_Which one's that? The curly-haired one? Wait, there's two of them! And there's a straight haired one, Wow. I should of researched this before I applied for the job.

I quickly got out of my daydream and dashed past the obnoxious stage crew as they pushed and shoved me. Wait, I'm talking about myself. I'm the backstage crew. Oh, well, at least I say sorry if I bump into someone, unlike them. I jogged into the hallway to Connect Three's dressing room to hand Nate his microphone, whichever one that is.

I turned the corner and bumped into a person with a brown leather jacket as they stopped me from a potential bruise. "Ow, I'm sorr-" I looked up and saw one of the band members of Connect Three. Wait, Connect Three! "Ha, It's okay. Be careful next time though. I don't think you'll like a bruise on the top of your head " He laughed. I gazed into his hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes as he melded me in a strong embrace.

I broke the silence and stood up before it got any awkwarder. "Yeah, I don't think I'd enjoy that at all." I quickly rambled. "Oh, I'm Nate by the way" he introduced himself. Nate! Yes, I so ace this job. "Layla, and I think I have your microphone." Way to play it cool, Layla. "Thanks." I handed him the microphone and he smiled like a smile sent from the Gods. "Nate, sweetie. Hurry up! Your fans are waiting!" Wow. That voice is squeaky. I turned around and saw Barbie's twin. She was plastic, with a pink silk dress and four-inch heels. On top of that was over-glossed lips and perfect hair just like in a movie. That must be his girlfriend.

"U-uh. Yeah, okay." he replied. "Nice meeting you Layla. I'll see you around." I smiled weakly and turned my back to frown. Like I had a chance anyway. I'm a girl that's not rich, pretty or wears clothes once and throws them out. And he's Nate Grey, a guy who could get anything he wanted, seemed perfect and seemingly had a perfect life. Nothing like me, I'm Layla Sanders for crying out loud. I'm not exactly A-List material, I'm a nobody.


	2. Video Girl

"Barbie" turned back into the dressing room as she buffed her expensive-looking manicured nails. She looked at me through her delicate lashes and her squeaky voice took over. "Sweetie. Nice to meet you, I'm Britney."

I was close, Britney, Barbie. Big difference.

"Hi Bar- Britney. I'm Layla." I replied. "Yes, and I'm guessing you know Nate is my boyfriend, emphasis on the "my" part. Face it, we all know you would never have a chance with him, so I'd just let it go, okay?" She smiled in a sarcastic way.

Yeah, a plastic barbie doll would be so much better, I thought to myself. I thought , I didn't say it. That's the thing with me, I can never say what I really feel and I just end up being the person in the background, a nothing. So to top it off I stupidly turned my head around and walked away like a sore loser giving up just like she wanted me to.

Backstage, there were scurries of people, holding props, guitars, and just…random people. I was in charge of the microphones, a big responsibility by the way, handing three of them to Connect Three and my job is done. Well, without them there's no show, so in a way…I'm important, I mean the microphones are.

I 'gracefully,'- graceful to me is not dropping it – studied the pieces of technology and looked at the engraved writing. "Shane." and "Jason." I multi-tasked by grabbing both of them and this time walked to their dressing room. Okay, the straight-haired one is Shane and the other curly-haired is Jason. I'll bet you all Connect Three fans must despise me not knowing which is which and having this job.

I knocked on the door, twice, and no one answered. Suddenly I felt a tap on my right shoulder. "Hey, looking for us?" two voices echoed. I spun around on my two left feet and saw Shane and Jason Grey, At least I think I did.

"Oh, uh, yes. I think so." So cool Layla. "Hi, I'm Jason, and this is Shane" he introduced himself and his brother. "Hi, I'm Layla. Nice to meet you." I shook hands with both of them and handed the microphones over. "First job?" Shane blurted out and suddenly Jason grabbed him by the ear. He whispered, "Dude, you cannot say that! What if it's not her first job? What then my Genius of a brother?"

I lightly giggled to myself and they overheard. "Uh, yes it is, so feel free to let go of Shane's ear." I laughed. We had an enjoyable conversation about their music and they asked me if I'd like to hang out after the Concert until their Stage Manager intruded. "Boys, it's Showtime. We have to go."

"Oh, okay. We'll be there in a second" Shane said. They started walking backwards and talked louder than needed, "So, is that a yes to tonight?" they implied. "Definitely." I then yelled, as they got further down the hall.

Nice guys, I thought. Besides the plastic Barbie Doll Britney who thinks I'm in love with her boyfriend. What would she know? Right?

* * *

2nd Chapter!

This one's a bit shorter. But the next one will be longer. A dinner date huh? I wonder who will be joining? *wink wink*

Please review. I don't know whether to continue this story or not!

xx KB


End file.
